Karen Shinomiya
|image1 = KarenSprite.png|image2 = KarenSignature.png}}Uhm, I... might not seem very flashy but... Shinomiya Karen (篠宮可憐, Shinomiya Karen), is one of the idols featured in The iDOLM@STER: Million Live! Her Million Live! Her original card type was Visual, meanwhile her Theater Days card type is Angel. She is voiced by (近藤唯'' Kondou Yui''). Appearence Karen has long blond hair with a front ahoge that sticks out of her hair, her eyes are blue of color. Her casual wear consists of a frilly red top that exposes her shoulders, a white dress with black roses for its patern with elegant black tights and a gold arm jewelry. Personality Karen may appear as really confident in herself with her really elegant clothes and attitude however she is the totally opposite, which led her to becoming an idol. Usually prone to self-deprecation due to her extremely anxious personality she wants to overcome her timid nature to become a role model for girls like herself and let them know that if she can do it, then they can too. She initally was hesitant to becoming an idol and totally agreed to a whole month later as she claims to over think things a lot, she knew she truly wanted to become one after a month had passed. Karen purposely has a flashy appearance to appear more confident but it hasn't work much. She has little to no belief in herself, she also has the habit of apologising profusely even when she's done nothing wrong. She usually can't believe it when she is complimented and tends to stutter over her words a lot because of her nerves. Her low self-esteem leads to her often saying negative things about herself and doesn't think she has anthing overwhelming good about herself as she sees herself as very plain. She even lost consciousness when she heard she was going to be the leader of the ARRIVE unit but eventually thanked the Producer for making her leader since she learned a lot and felt like she had grown so much in a short period of time. Linked to the cowardly lion as both possess flashy, eye-catching appearences but are fainthearted in the Inside. Her similarities to the cowardly lion are also played a lot as she was given that role to play in the ''School Culture Festival ''and was seen with lion plushies in cards too. Knowlegeable in aromatherapy, she even carries around a portable aroma diffuser with her for when she can't relax. Her love for aromatherapy has led to her having a very keen sense of smell so that she even can tell how is someone feeling or their changes in attitude just by their sent. She loves to take a lot of candles with her to relax however she can sometimes get ''too ''relaxed and fall asleep. Karen loves her friends a lot as they all help her get better and gain more confidence. Karen's friends are all really important to her and they tend to do anything to protect her. With her sweet but timid personality, it's easy for others to want to protect her and help her. Karen even is more at ease when she is with others on stage rather than being by herself. She loves to please them and does all she can to make them happy. She also said that if she had to pick a job to play in a RPG she would pick a mage or support job so she could heal and help others. She even pushes herself for her friends like when she participated in a triathlon event with Chihaya and Mizuki, she even cried tears of joy when Chihaya reached her goal and embraced her with Mizuki.Category:Characters Category:Angel idols